


Love's Promise

by shannyfish



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Promises, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver makes Felicity a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Promise

“Oh my…” she gasped as they entered her home.

The entire house, as far as the eye could see was covered in little glowing, flickering candles. They were definitely the battery operated kind, but that just made her feel a little less worried as he led her through them. No fears of accidentally knocking one of them over and setting fire to the whole place. It was absolutely beautiful, like moving through a sea of stars. They’d gone out dressed up for a nice dinner, but she hadn’t expected anything like this. 

“I gave you the key to my apartment, but I never expected you to do anything like this,” Felicity said breathlessly as they continued in a straight path to her bedroom. 

It was like something out of a book. It was almost like a dream. There were candles lighting up the bedroom, just like the rest of the house. There were flowers on the nightstands and along the dresser. The room smelled so wonderful and Felicity didn’t understand why it was such a special occasion. They’d been friends for so long and dating for a short while, but this…she didn’t understand.

“You did all of this?” she asked in a whisper, but it was more her trying to get over the shock of it all. It wasn’t the shock of him being in her apartment, this hadn’t been the first time…and Oliver really hadn’t needed a key to actually get into her apartment… But this… It was beautiful… Amazing… So special… It was far more than she could ever imagine. Felicity turned to look at him, a question still weighing on her mind. “Why?”

His hand pulled her to him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. It was a long moment, one that Felicity easily carved into a memory. “Because I love you…” he whispered. 

Oliver’s forehead pressed against hers and they just breathed for a moment, Felicity’s eyes slipping closed. These were moments that she cherished and loved. They were far and few in between, but they were theirs. Their lives were complicated, but Felicity had always felt like the love they had for one another shouldn’t be. It had taken them so long to get to this point, but life wasn’t easy. It was life…and in the end, she was okay with their happy moments. They were what kept her going…kept her hoping for more… 

His nose moved along the side of hers for a moment before his lips finally found hers. Felicity’s hand reached out and she gripped his shirt, holding her to him, as she returned the kiss with all the passion she had in her. All of the times that she’d wanted to kiss him…all of the times where she’d longed for his touch…all of the times where she’d miss his lips against her skin…all of the times that she missed their bodies pressed against each other… That was what she clung to as she kissed him, trying to make up for all of those times. 

When the kiss ended, they didn’t separate immediately. They both just stayed there, lips just brushing as they breathed. Oliver was the one to speak first. “Because you deserve so much…so much more than I think I can give you…and I know—“ he said, his laugh interrupting himself as her eyes opened to stare at him. “I know that you’re going to say that none of that matters…that we love each other…and that should be enough…”

“That you’re enough,” she whispered as she stared at him.

And he was.

Felicity knew that they’d talked about things. They’d talking about the risks…and what they might both be giving up. The thing was, she’d agreed to those risks long ago…and she never regretted it. They’d talked about the future…and in some places…they had the same goals or agreed on them…but in others…she wanted something and he had no idea if he wanted that now. She knew that being in a relationship with someone meant compromising…but not changing the person. People changed, she knew that…but in a healthy relationship, the other person just made you a better person…it wasn’t something that you forced upon the other. Felicity knew that the things that she might want, if Oliver didn’t want them…then she couldn’t force them upon him. They either had to decide it was something that they both wanted, Felicity had to let go of that, or she needed to move on… She didn’t want to move on, she loved Oliver too much…she wanted their relationship to go further too much. 

Time.

Maybe that’s just what they both needed. Time to let them both think and figure out what they really wanted in the future. What was important. What was worth fighting for. What was worth giving up. What was worth opening your heart to. That would all come with time…or at least she hoped that it would. And as long as they were together now, then all of that…all of that could wait… They had time. 

“I’m so lucky,” he whispered as he stared at her. 

“You are,” she teased with a smile.

He laughed again and he took her hands in his. “I am.”

Felicity watched as Oliver brought her hands up to his lips and he kissed the backs of them both as he stared at her. She still was awestruck at what he’d done. Oliver had always done little things, but this was different… It was big, but it wasn’t… One thing for sure, it was romantic and intimate…and something that she was never going to forget. “I’m lucky, too…” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss stretched on and she moved her hands until they were flat against his button-up shirt and his tie, they moved down a couple of inches before her hands moved back up to his neck. Her hands worked on loosening Oliver’s tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. 

This night. 

She wanted to remember it always.

Felicity wanted it to be special.

It already was special, but even more special. 

The buttons were quickly taken care of and Felicity was pulling the hem of his shirt from his slacks. She didn’t want to waste time. This was their night and she was going to take full advantage of the time they did have. Her hands moved up along his sides first before moving back down over his abs. Normally, she only got to watch them from afar as Oliver did the salmon ladder in the Foundry or randomly walked around shirtless in the Foundry…which, of course, she wasn’t going to complain about either. But this…feeling the strength of his body…and even the scars…it was something more…something different. It was better, being able to touch him with her own hand. 

“You know…” Oliver said slowly as he looked down at her, taking her face between his hands before kissing her quickly. “This wasn’t how I was planning tonight going…” Felicity removed his tie before pushing his shirt and suit jacket off of him in one motion. “Not,” Oliver spoke up after swallowing hard. “Not that I’m complaining…”

“I was going to say,” Felicity teased with a smile. She paused for a moment. “Though,” she spoke up slowly. “I wouldn’t want to derail your plans…we can always stop…”

His hands moved along the curves of her body, the soft fabric of her bright pink dress under his touch. “No…no…it’s okay… The rest of plan plan can just happen…later…later in the evening is okay…” Oliver seemed to think on it a bit more. “Or even early into the morning… I’m flexible…”

Amused by his rambling, Felicity leaned in and pressed a long kiss as her hands found his belt. Oliver had a lot more layers than she did and she felt the need to get a head start. She knew that once she was undressed that things were going to get far more heated, far quicker… That was just how it ended up working out when it came to them being together. Felicity’s hands moved down the side of his pants, her hands stilled when she found that one of his pockets contained something. 

“That can wait,” Oliver told her.

Felicity’s hand moved into his pocket to retrieve the item, she pulled out a little blue velvet box and just stared at it as she held it with two fingers. What was this box for? What was in it? “But now I’m going to wonder about it…” Felicity complained as she shook the box just a little only to hear nothing. She frowned and desperately wanted to open it. Felicity wasn’t one for mysteries.

Oliver sighed and smiled as he took the box from her fingers. His finger thumped against the side of the box and he seemed to be contemplating what to do next. “I want to explain before you say anything,” Oliver told her as he slowly opened the box to reveal a thin rose gold band with a hammered texture. It was simple, but beautiful. Felicity wanted to say something, but she bit her bottom lip and waited instead. “I’m not asking you to marry me,” Oliver told her. 

That wasn’t exactly what she expected him to say.

“This ring…it’s a symbol…of a promise I am making to you right now,” Oliver clarified a long moment later. “I know that we’ve been through hell and we’ve had love… I know that we don’t yet agree on everything that we want for a future…” He was quiet as he held the ring up. “Being the Arrow has given us challenges…and has brought danger and the threat of death to both of us.” Oliver was quiet for a long time, he sighed. “I don’t know if I want to have kids yet…and you’re fairly sure that you do… But we have time to figure that out.” Oliver took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. “Right now, though, I promise you that I will always be here to love you, be faithful to you, and always be here whenever you need anything…that I will always work on our relationship and never just give up…that I will communicate with you and that I will always remember that what we have is precious…”

Not a proposal.

Something more.

A promise.

Felicity stared at the ring on her finger for a moment before looking up at him. She could tell that he was waiting. That he wanted to see her reaction and honestly, she didn’t know. If he’d proposed, would she have known her response? Felicity had NO idea what her answer would have been, so she was just thankful that she hadn’t been weighed with that. Right now, a promise and Oliver was really all that she needed. 

“Time will sort everything out,” Felicity finally told him. 

There was no reason for this moment to force either of them to dwell on what life was for them in that very moment. Right now, it was about them being together, loving each other, and creating new memories. Everything else could be figured out in time.

Felicity held his face between her hands and tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn’t care though, she was happy. Oliver made her so happy. This was really all she had ever wanted, for them to be together. Her fingertips stroked his face as she continued to hold his face, she just wanted to keep looking at him. The new band on her finger was going to take time to get used to it, but it felt right. 

This.

The two of them.

They felt right.

“I love you,” she finally whispered. Felicity leaned in and kissed him, long and hard. That kiss stretched on and it took him a moment before his arms were around her. Even though their ‘status’ hadn’t changed, in a way…it felt like it had. It felt like they were something more than they had been ten minutes before. She didn’t know why, but it did. Felicity liked it. 

Oliver smiled before returning the kiss. “I love you, too.”

His arms wrapped tighter around her and his hands moved along her back. Felicity waited a moment and then let her hands move from his face and back between them once again to work on removing additional clothing items. Now she wanted him even more than she had before. Unfastening his belt, Felicity tried not to just straight out strip him out of his clothes, but she wanted him so fiercely and today it felt like Oliver had worn too many layers and too many buttons. Her hands stilled for a moment before finally moved to top button of his slacks and then pushed the zipper down. 

Both of Felicity’s hands invaded his pants, moving to push barriers away. She’d brushed against his hardness, but had tried not to linger. Tonight, there really wasn’t going to be any teasing…at least any unnecessary teasing. They were both more than ready for this. He was trying to help with the pants removal, the removing of his shoes was especially helpful. Felicity couldn’t help but smile and giggle a little as she moved back from him for a moment. The entire time that she’d been removing his pants, he’d been trying to figure out how to remove her dress.

The dress she was wearing was new. It was bright pink and it had little white cloth covered buttons that went all the way down the back of her dress. Felicity threw her arms around him and kissed him for a moment before using her hand to guide his hands back to where the buttons were before she finally let him in on the secret. Her dress had a hidden seam flap that hid a zipper, which Oliver immediately slid until it stopped. 

Their positions shifted as Oliver and Felicity worked in tandem to remove her dress, leaving her solely in her light pink undergarments. With Oliver now over her, his body weight and hardness pressing against her, Felicity moved her right leg up letting it slid along his leg. Even though Oliver was so heavy against her that at first it felt like he might suffocate her, there was something comforting about it. She wasn’t quite sure how you would explain it, but as they both shifted, Felicity could breathe easily and yet still enjoy the feel of Oliver weighing on her. 

One of his hands was on her lower back, his finger running along the smooth edge of her panties while the other moved up her leg. Felicity could feel that the crotch of her panties were already wet and she was more than ready to have them off. In fact, she was more than ready to have her panties AND the bra off, her body pressed against Oliver, and for them to meld into one. Oliver’s hand moved, tugging at her panties, so she lifted herself and did what she could to help him remove them. It was almost even more frustrating to still have anything on at that moment for her than it had when she was completely clothed. Felicity finally took it into her own hands and unhooked her bra, let it slid down her arms, removed it, and quickly threw it aside. Their bodies now able to fully press against each other, skin to skin. 

“You’re perfect,” he whispered before her lips slid against his.

Perfect.

She didn’t feel perfect.

She never did.

But Oliver certainly made her feel beautiful and wanted and everything that being in love did… Felicity deepened the kiss and gasped into it as his finger slid along her folds. He traced along them, his finger barely hitting her clit, but it all made her hips race and press against his hand. Felicity wanted more, but she wanted him more… 

“Please…” she whispered. 

Oliver wasn’t normally one who was into making you beg for it, but right now…it seemed like he was teasing too much. Felicity knew, though, that it was because she was so turned on and her body was practically screaming to be one with him. She gripped him, holding him close. 

“Patience,” he whispered back as his finger entered her and his mouth took hers again. Oliver only waited a beat before started a rhythm and then another moment before inserting another finger and letting his thumb stroke her slick folds.

Today was not a day where Felicity had any kinds of patience, at least not when it came to Oliver and desires… Her back arched, her breasts crushed even more against his hard chest. His fingers were amazing, but it just wasn’t the same. “Oliver, please…not today,” she breathed before it rolled into a soft moan. Her body was definitely responding, she could feel how slick his fingers were as they pumped in and out of her. His fingers sped up and Felicity didn’t think that he was going to give into her pleas and she was almost too overwhelming. Her mouth started to open when she found her fingers digging into his skin as she climaxed. “Oh God… Oh God… Oliver… Mmmmm…” Her head spun and as he kept up his pace, her body riding out the wave of bliss that hit her over and over again, she really wasn’t thinking about how impatient she’d been minutes before. 

His nose nuzzled her neck, she could feel him just breathing her in, and then a moment later he started to kiss her. His fingers moved from her and he was slowly repositioning himself, the weight of him changed, and suddenly she could feel the hardness of his cock pressed against her thigh. Felicity’s body was reacting even more now. Oliver’s lips moved down her neck, along her collarbone, and down her chest. There was something so wonderfully about being kissed there, or maybe it was just because it was Oliver…because Oliver’s kisses were wonderful no matter where he was kissing her. 

Felicity let out a happy sigh and ran her nails along his scalp as he continued to kiss her. A moment later, Oliver’s kisses stopped and his tongue started to slowly lick her nipples before he started to concentrate on just one as his hand gently massaged the other. The head of his cock was poised at her entrance and Felicity’s hips pushed forward and opened even more. She was so hot and so wet, she could barely stand it. 

“Oliver,” she whispered, her hands moving down his back, trying to push him closer. 

Her hands were both placed above her head, though, as his mouth worked on her other nipple for a moment. The hardness of him was still pressing against her wet folds. Oliver was taking his time and it was driving Felicity wild, with frustration and added desire. She wiggled underneath of him, wanting him and loving his lips on her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Oliver breathed against her neck as he kissed it before moving to her mouth. As he did, his fingers entwined with hers as slowly his cock entered her. Oliver was gentle and slowly allowed her body to adjust for his size. Felicity felt like he absolutely filled her, making them one, like they were made to fit each other. 

A gasp filled their ears as Felicity squeezed his hands, Oliver’s cock felt like it thrust deeper for a moment as he started a slow pace. Felicity wasn’t sure if she was going to make it through the slow pace he was initiating. There felt like there was so much teasing, even though so far…in the end…she’d loved it. Felicity mainly hated the thought of it and it being drawn out…at least until she felt how good he was making her feel. 

The slow pace didn’t last long, Oliver’s hands were all over her as he thrust in and out of her. Felicity moved with him, her hands moving along his sides, holding onto him. Moans filled both of their ears as they continued on. Felicity lifted her head and caught Oliver for a long kiss as he thrust a bit deeper, grinding against her for a long moment before pulling back. 

Felicity was close.

Oliver’s hand was slowly moving her right leg up and back and he felt like he was able to thrust into her so much deeper and he was hitting her in all the right spots. Felicity could feel herself peaking. “Oh God,” she whispered as she felt her bliss building. She wondered if Oliver heard her because he was suddenly thrusting with a lot more power and a quicker pace. Her head rolled back, “Oh God…” Her body shuttered feeling like electricity was crackling through her as she felt his cock tense inside of her as he stilled for only a moment, but then just slowed his pace. 

After a couple of minutes, kisses covered her face after a moment as his arms engulfed her and he slid to her side, pulling her with him, keeping her close. His kisses covered her collarbone and she thought about what he’d said…and thought about how they’d been so careful before… Felicity looked up at him, confused. “Oliver…”

“I love you,” he whispered as he pushed stray hair away from her face. “And what happens, happens… I will be here…loving you…no matter what lies ahead for both of us…”

There was something almost comforting about that. 

It was a promise.

Love’s promise.

Cuddling was something that she missed so badly when they were apart. It was something that she especially missed when she crawled into that bed all alone. But this was their moment, even if it only lasted tonight. Felicity’s hand cupped his face and for a moment, she stared at the thin band on her finger before looking back into his eyes. “I love you,” she whispered back. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The End.


End file.
